Lumille
by Prizz89
Summary: Vegeta is sure he is going crazy, Bulma knows something is wrong till they get one very unexpected visit from the past.  Rated M for future lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Lumille**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT …. I just love them to death and love writing about them…. So dont sick the dogs at me 3 so you all know chill **

(Authors notes) First off please excuse any shitty writing, I have not written or been inspired to do so in about 5-8 years well that at least is the amount of time that I haven't written a fanfic. SO please bear with me 3

(A/N) means I'm going to bug u or tease u with some of my own commentary XD

'…' is talking

*…* is thinking

_Italic is dreams _

So please R&R, please do I love all commentary good and bad (especially the latter)

~_Love Prizz1989_

It was a cold chilly night the sky was clear and the moon was at its peak, soon the full moon would come he could feel it, even without a tail the moon called to him. He stood there basking in the light of the moon, even in the light of the situation he was calm, he could feel the cold sweat run down his body, a cold breeze waved over him, but he didn't shiver not even cause the fact that he was only wearing his underwear.

He was losing his sanity and he knew it.

He couldn't even remember when it started, first it started with him tossing and turning in bed screaming things he couldn't remember (he only knew of these episodes cause she had told him), but that never worried him, till about 4 weeks ago he came to and was standing much like today in the light of the moon, he couldn't remember how he had gotten there or why he kept doing it. There was no set pattern, no indication when it was going to happen but it was getting more frequent, that is what was worrying him, it was like a warning that something was coming.

He did not have to turn around to know that she was standing there she always was there she had been there for him from the start and even now she sat there on the steps to the place he had started to call home.

He turned around to find her looking at him much like she would look at one of her test subjects, her interest piqued by a puzzle she couldn't solve. She stood up offering him some space under the comforter she had been sitting under waiting patiently for him.

He walked up to her an she warped him in her arms covering him in the comforter, she could feel how cold he was and was glad to share her body heat with him, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, she gladly accepted the closeness he demanded. They stood there in each other's arms she did not have to ask any questions she knew exactly what was going thru his mind that was one of the benefits of the bond they shared.

'Let's go back to bed, or well catch a cold' she said sweetly

She took his hand in hers and led him into the house.

He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, she couldn't stop herself from laughing inwardly about it, these saiyans were quiet something.

'I'll wait for you as long as it takes, Vegeta' she whispered

She snuggled up against her prince, Bulma fell asleep in the arms of her prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Lumille ch.2 shuffle

Declaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT, I'm just a fan.

(A/N) means I'm going to bug u or tease u with some of my own commentary XD

'…' is talking

*…* is thinking

_Italic is dreams _

So please R&R, please do I love all commentary good and bad (especially the latter)

~Love Prizz1989

(A/N) Shuffling is a procedure used to randomize a deck of playing cards to provide an element of chance in card games. (so no dancing Vegeta today XD). Think of the shuffling as a laps in time or a laps in consciousness .

It had happened again, a mixture of confusion and anger swarmed thru him, but in the back of his head he knew something was different, like when you are supposed to remember something and you remember you should remember it but u don't know exactly what it is (A/N mindfuck X.X hope this makes sense) . He stood there forcing himself to remember to conjure up a picture a glimpse anything that would set his mind at ease, the more he thought the farther the memory got pretty soon he was irritated and irritation made room for frustration that let him into a full blown rage. After beating himself about it he turned around to find that Bulma was not at her usual spot

*maybe she got tired of the situation... kami knows I'm tired of it*

Somehow the fact that she wasn't there made him feel lonely. but he was too proud to admit that much.

As he walked up to the house he noticed the light of the nursery was turned on and understood why she wasn't there. He walked up to the nursery to find Bulma with one very content looking Bra breastfeeding, Bulma gave him a big wink. He leaned against the door post one habit that surprised even him, whenever it was feeding time he would come and watch and wonder, and always came to the conclusion that somehow even he had a place that was special to him.

After Bra was fed burped and lying in her crib Bulma grabbed Vegeta by the hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

'I finaly understand what your muttering in your dreams' she declared triumphantly

'at first I thought it was just nonsense mumbling, but after I started finding a coherent pattern of speech, well at least I think it is...' she rambled till Vegeta cut her off

' Woman just tell me..' he scream in irritation.

'fine...' she said winking to prove she had done it on propose.

' it was something like La omodi lumille coso, or something like that, it doesn't sound like any language I know' as she said these words she could feel the effect they had on Vegeta.

Vegeta had stopped listening when Bulma had finished the first part, he was in shock and had no way to hide it, those words brought back memories, memories he had tried to lock away a very long time ago.

'ata la omodi Lumille te, odda ta cosso' he muttered under his breath

As he said those words memory's that had been locked up started flowing.

~Shuffle~

He was 3 he was sitting the edge of a bed, as he looked around he notices the decorations everything gleams ornaments in all kinds of precious stones and metals cover every surface, for some reason he felt comfortable here he was more at home in this part of the palace which was so much different from the cold and bland nursery he habituated.

he was a prince something he knew and abused often but he was still a child one no one was certain ( but surely hoped) would reach the age of reason until then he was to inhabit the nursery with the other whose fate was uncertain.

He sat the taking in his surroundings, he heard hurried footsteps followed by loud shouting, a thump of a person getting knocked against the door, more shouting.

The door opened and a man looking a lot like a shaved gorilla on two feet walked in.

'don't you dare NAPA...' a shrill voice screamed

then a sharp pain and nothing...

~Shuffle~

he opened his eyes he didn't know how long it had been sins he fainted, all he knew every bone in his body hurt. He wasn't lying in his bed this bed was softer warmer and bigger than his own, someone walked over at the sign of his movements, a long slender hand was put on his forehead. he fell himself getting lost in a sleepy haze, as he was falling asleep a loud knock on the door brought him back, a booming voice came from somewhere to his right, he knew this voice it was the man that had taken him away and thrown him with the saibaman. It was Napa and he was pissed

There was a loud discussion between the booming voice of Napa and a soft yet commanding voice of the person that had been caring for him, he couldn't understand them they were talking in the highspeach. The door was trown shut this time Napa had lost the argument.

~Shuffle~

He was now 5 and they days in the nursery were behind him, had survived unlike most of the other boys in the nursery, they had died and not a tear was shed for them. He had been allocated to a room in the same wing of the palace of that one room he barely remembers, he had walked pass that room very often but to him it seemed unused and uninhabited, one of the things he had learnt very early on was not to ask questions and not to expect explanations.

All he remembers form that time in falling asleep in that room only to wake up what could have been a week latter in his own bed in the nursery, after that he never saw that person again or went to that room again. for some reason it hurt him...

in that time he had changed, he had become a basic outline of what he would be as an adult, proud cocky and powerful, things he felt were the key to survival. He could now easily take on 2 or 3 saibamen and had lost all his fear of the man named Napa who was now his teacher and personal servant.

~Shuffle~

He walked down the hallway carpeted all in red behind him were his "men" soldiers willing to die by his command, he was 9 and he was going on his first mission, the palace was in an uproar.

He walked up to the plaza where there space ships were set and ready to go. A crowd had formed around the plaza every inhabitant of the higher arch eager to see their future king rise to battle for the first time.

As he walked up to the middle of the plaza he saw his father standing in the middle of it, he walked up to his father and exchanged a couple of words then his father proceeded to hand out orders to his men, he did not care about this charade all he wanted to was to feel the excitement he felt every time he fought the feeling of ecstasy when he killed.

All of a sudden there was a hush in the crowd as if commanded the whole crowd dropped to one knee, he quickly turned around to find is father in the same position, who would make his father bow his head?

as he looked up from his father the found the source of the reaction, walking down the red carpet was a person clad all in white, as the person got closer he could distinguish that it was a woman, he got jerked down on his knees by Napa who was closest. She stopped a couple of steps away from him and gave a sign that they should get up.

He was suddenly pulled out of his memory's by a sharp pain.

He was lying on the kitchen floor, Bulma's crying face flooded his vision. the feeling his cheek was giving off was an indication she had slapped him . .

'baka … baka.. bakaa'' she got trough her sobs.

'I'm made of stronger stuff than that onna' he said softer than he had intended to.

(A/N) for those who don't know baka= idiot onna= woman ( I'm just used to the Japanese version it sounds weird to use any other forms)

(A/N) the idea of the shuffle came thanks to Stephen kings book, the dark tower: the drawing of the 3, where it is used to describe a moment of unconsciousness in one of the characters.

(A/N) I feel like im turning Veggy into a damm wuss, so next chapters he gonna be meaner XD


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT, I'm just a fan.

(A/N) means I'm going to bug u or tease u with some of my own commentary XD

'…' is talking

*…* is thinking

_Italic is dreams _

So please R&R, please do I love all commentary good and bad (especially the latter)

I'm so so so sorry about how late this chapter is, I mean it's all excuses, but I have seriously tried to make time for writing, but I have a full time internship plus 3 term papers and exams to deal with, but my supervisor gave me way too much work this last weeks.

So here is the new chapter

~Love Prizz1989

Chapter 3: Hunters Moon

Vegeta opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor his head on Bulma's lap, after he had fainted she made him lie down on her lap ,he was pale and shaking.

*fuck it* he thought getting up from the floor.

'what do you think you are doing' Bulma said holding onto his arm, Vegeta pulled on her arm so hard she got pulled onto her feet.

'it's nothing get it' he said his temper rising.

'nothing you fucking fainted, how often has that happened ?'

'It's none of your business' he screamed in her face.

'you are my business' she screamed back

'I mean I was talking to you then you blank out and faint, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack' she said before storming out of the kitchen, he heard her walk up to their room and slam the door but not before she had thrown his pillow down the stairs, which meant he wasn't welcome in the bedroom tonight.

He walked to the living room and threw himself on one of the couches, he could have gone to one of the guest rooms but he didn't feel like going upstairs.

He closed his eyes and fell into restless sleep.

_He was running down a long corridor, he could feel the adrenaline pumping into his system making him alert, preparing his senses, but he was not rushing to battle. He took a corner and realized where he was, he was in the lower palace a place he had seldom been in. _

_He heard running footsteps to his right, he turned and followed, it had turned into a game of cat and mouse, childish glee ran through him. _

_He followed the steps up a flight of stairs to the upper palace, down more corridors and another flight of stairs. The faster he ran the faster the footsteps got._

_All of a sudden the footsteps died away, following his instincts he went to the point where they disappeared , at the end of a hallway a door was open at a crack he shouldered it open he was standing in a hall with domes roof and stained glass windows images of his ancestors stared down at him from them, he looked to the front of the hall, there was a large altar on which sat a large throne made out of ivory stone behind it was a faceless image of a woman with silver colored hair in one hand she held a green-yellow stone in the other she held a blood colored moon. _

_He stood there transfixed looking at the image in front of him, the more he looked the more he got sucked into it, the sound of heavy doors opening pulled him out of it, he turned to find a set of large ironwood doors opened, pouring sunlight into the room. He walked to the doors feeling his heartbeat rising with every step he took as he reached the door he could feel his heart altogether stop. _

_He stepped outside shading his eyes with his hand, the light of the 3 suns orbiting the planet blinding him even so, his eyes quickly adapted to the light. He was standing in walled in garden exotic flowers in all colors bloomed all over, but he didn't care for them sitting on a bench at the other side of the garden was the owner of the footsteps he had followed. _

_Sitting on a bench at one corner of the garden was a girl about 15 years old she held a large tomb in her hands, as Vegeta took a step forward she adverted her gaze from the book to Vegeta._

'_Ah… you found me' she said with a smile on her face. She stood up holding out her hands for him._

'_come join me, I'll tell u a story' she said as if speaking to a child. _

_Vegeta's body moved by itself, he made a motion to hold onto her hand…_

_The image in form of him went dull and faded like a broken film…. It faded fast. _

He woke up his hand held out in front of him still trying to grasp a person that wasn't there.

He sat up on the couch, the first lights of morning were just coming over the horizon, he looked up at the large clock on the wall 5.07 he had only slept 2 hours but he was wide awake. He leaned back with his eyes closed trying to bring back the image of the girl he saw in his dreams, as much as he tried he couldn't get a clear view of her.

'Women.. always making my life complicated'

Vegeta went to the gravity room, where he tried to train, something he failed miserably at his concentration kept slipping . he gave up when Trunks went to get him for breakfast.

'nee Papa you know today there is going to be a Lunar eclipse'

'uhhu' was Vegetas answer he wasn't really paying attention

' Well I was wondering can I stay up to see it, u say grandpa said it might be a Level 4 on the Danjon scale and that doesn't happen very often' trunks that had been walking in front of Vegeta turned around and gave him a pleading look.

'ask your mother' Vegeta answered dryly.

'damm' trunks muttered under his breath, he ran off into the kitchen leaving Vegata behind.

'che even the little brat thinks he can manipulate me by being cute'

He walked into the kitchen and served himself a plate (more like a serving platter) of food and sat down on the table across from Bulma who ignored his existence.

'please Mom' trunks was begging her.

'just this one time, I mean I might not get to see one in years…'

'I had told u No already begging will not help, u have an exam tomorrow'

'mom I'm in grade school I think I can handle a math exam'

'no is no, anyway if u want to see it so badly, your grandfather is recording the whole thing, you can watch it when u get back from school.'

'but it's not the same thing as watching it live' Trunks wined

'No and it stays No, End of discussion Trunks Briefs' Bulma answered angrily.

As they had been arguing a servant had walked in with a large pile of mail and about 5-6 different newspapers. Bulma grabbed the paper on the top of the pile scanned the front page then opened it. On the front page was the image of a blood red full moon, Vegeta pulled the paper out of bulma's hand.

'Hunters moon' he whispered remembering the dream he had had that night.

'huh?... No it's a lunar Eclipse, Hunter's moon isn't till October' Bulma said dryly.

'Isn't it cool dad' Trunks pitched in with a smile from ear to ear leaning over the table to Vegeta.

Vegeta stalked out of the kitchen without a word, still staring at the picture on the first page of the newspaper and leaving his breakfast half uneaten.

'What's up with Dad' Trunks asked bulma.

'You know your father can be odd at times, now finish your breakfast, your tutor will be here in 20 min'

Vegeta's concentration did not improve during the rest of the day, his concentration would slip, or he would freeze thinking about the article in the Newspaper. He still found it strange that a blood colored moon was almost normal on this planet.

A blood red moon or hunters moon as it was called on Vejita-sei was a rare sight something that happened every 100 years, a hunters moon was a venerated event, something he had never witnessed as a saiyajin, a hunters moon was the symbol of the coming of a super saiyan , Vegeta had been born on the year of the hunters moon.

Besides the lack of concentration, vegeta found himself fidgeting to the point it irritated him, he counted down the minute till sundown. He felt himself getting more nervous as it got dark. And by the time the moon had started rising he could feel the adrenaline pumping in his system.

Around 8 pm everyone gathered in the back garden. Bulma's mother had prepared a picnic for the event large cushions had been lain on a large piece of cloth to serve as chairs lanterns were hanging from the trees. Trunks ho had found a way to convince his mom to let him stay up was running around helping his grandfather set up for the filming of the event, they had even gone as far as turning off all but the emergency lights of the Capsule corp to minimize the light disruption.

By 9.30 the eclipse was reaching its apex, Trunks had fallen asleep on one of the oversized cushions. Bulma had forgotten that she was supposed to be mad at Vegeta she lay on his lap with her head on his shoulder.

The minutes snailed past the moon reached its apex the world laid in a hushed silence. Suddenly there was a flash of light like a thunderbolt hitting the ground. Vegeta felt an odd ki, it wasn't very high but he wasn't taking chances.

'Go inside all of you' he said calmly but commanding.

'what's up Vegeta?' bulma asked standing next to him staring in the direction he was looking.

'Grab the kids and go inside' he said stricter this time.

She grabbed Trunks and slumped him over her shoulder and walked in the direction of the house, she hadn't gone very far before the sound of steps came from behind her, Vegeta grabbed her and Trunks and pulled them behind him, he knew that they wouldn't reach the house, they were safer behind him.

It felt like an eternity before the owner of the footsteps reached close enough to be seen.

In the low light of the lantern 2 figures could be seen, they slowly walked towards them, vegeta powerd up a shot.

'Vegeta…' Came the voice from one of the shadows

'It me kaiOo Shin' he said walking into the light

'What do you want' vegeta answered anger in his voice, still holding a ki ball, menacingly.

'I have a guest for you' he said pointing at the figure in the shadows.

The person walked in to the light. Vegeta dropped his guard in surprise.

'Vegeta'

'Lumille' was all that Vegeta could say.

(A/N) Yay I finnaly got this far XD, you will have to wait for the next chapter to learn more :D

Muahahahah arnt I evil.

Once more sorry for the delay in bring out this chapter.. I will do my best to make up for it by having another one this Friday.

~love, Prizz1989


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, so as u guys have probably guessed I do not own DB, DBZ or DBGT, I could only dream of it being so.

A/N sorry that it took so long to bring out this chapter, even so I personally think its iffy, I hope u guys can follow it, I re-wrote it like 3 times. I wont make any promises for the next chapter as it depends on how busy I am at the office (first time I wish I were a full time student again XD) , now this si the part where I shamelessly ask for Revieuws, if u have the time drop me a line I love reading your comments and of course the story isn't done yet so ideas would be lovely too.

Well thanks for taking the time to read my little story.

~Prizz1989

Chapter 4 Memories 

In that instant Vegeta's mind went blank, he took a step back his face terrified. Why the hell was she of all people here? Why was she with kaiOo shin? How?...Why?... A stream of questions rushed true Vegeta's mind locking him in his own mind making him lose touch, his head spinning with questions he fought to keep his concentration. All he could do was force himself to look calm.

In the commotion Trunks had woken up and was rubbing his eye's

'Huh, sup mom?' pushing himself off bulma who was holding him in a death lock.

'Who's she' he said pointing in the direction Vegeta was staring.

'Go to your grandparents' bulma commanded

Trunks knowing when no to play around scrambled to the kitchen door.

Bulma who didn't have saiyan eyes just stared into the gloom hardly making out two darker shadows in the gloom. Straining her eyes to see didn't help much, when suddenly the floodlights were turned on blinding her, blinking hard her eyes slowly adjusted to the fierce light, with spots still floating in her field of view she could finally see the figures. Seeing KaiOo Shin made her relax some but the other form was totally unknown to her.

In front of Vegeta was a person Vegeta had once learned to Call Lumille, looking much like she had the day he had left for his last mission out of planet Vejita, the last time he had seen his home planet.

How could one describe Lumille, well saying she was as un-saiyan as imaginable while still being one was a good start. Her silver colored hair fell in soft waves down to her waist. Her face was soft with a Grecian profile, her eyes were large and piercing with the color of rain. Her dress made of a light cotton like material was almost transparent in the bright light revealing he body, which was well proportioned and shapely, and her tail wrapped around her waist.

Lumille walked forward her eyes not leaving Vegeta's, whom was transfixed. Vegeta fell on one knee his head bowed down (he did this looking a lot like a puppet that was being controlled by invisible strings). In his head everything had gone silent. Only a couple of feet away from Vegeta she stopped, patiently waiting.

'ata la omodi Lumille te, odda ta cosso' Vegeta said in a clear voice.

' Ale saiyajin ' she replied her voice was soft.

Lumille walked over to where Vegeta lay his head bowed, she leaned forward putting a hand under his chin and bringing up his face

'Once a long time ago I told u never to bow your head to me' lumille said looking Vegeta straight in the eyes.

'But you don't remember. I'm sorry….' The words had hardly left her lips when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Vegeta's .

Vegeta's eyes went glassy they then closed and Vegeta fell into her waiting arms.

Bulma had seen this whole scene unfold in amazement, not only had the proud saiyan lost his cool but he had also bowed to this strange girl.

'Will someone please explain what is going on here' Bulma exclaimed in exasperation.

'Calm down Bulma, you'll know soon enough' Shin said stepping towards the group.

KaiOo Shin explained the situation to bulma as well as he could. (A/N I think I'll let u guys suffer a little more about who she is XD)

'I must leave' KaiOo shin said looking at lumille, 'I don't know how much time you will have, not even Enma Daioo sama knows, use your time wisely, we'll see each other again in another life' he said this with a little smile.

'Tell Vegeta this is my way of showing my thanks for helping last time' he said to Bulma. Them with a small flash of light he disappeared.

An hour had past and Vegeta was still out cold. They had managed to take him into the house and onto his (and bulma's) bed. Trunks had been put to bed, even Bulma's parents turned in. They were used to being in odd situations so they didn't ask any questions, bulma's mom did take the time to pull bulma to the side to tell her she would be expecting a full report in the morning.

And so the waiting began.

Bulma walked into the kitchen to find Lumille in exactly the same position she had left her, looking very out of place in her semitransparent dress, she sat at the kitchen table staring at her hands. Bulma busied herself making tea.

'So your name is Lumille, if I understand right' she said with a friendly smile on her face putting down a mug of hot tea in front of the young woman.

'yes' she said looking bulma in the eyes giving bulma a feeling she had been put under a scanner.

She grabbed the mug off the table and took a tentative sip of the tea, she put it back down, her expression not changing.

'don't you like tea?, or is it that they didn't have tea on your planet ' bulma asked trying to start a conversation.

'infusions of leaves used to be made on vejita-sei' she replied with a sad tone. Bulma thought the sadness she heard in her voice was just home sickness, but them the girl continued.

'I might have had some, before my memory served me. It was my duty as a priestess to stay pure; they made sure I didn't take anything that would corrupt me.'

'so you weren't even allowed to drink tea?'

Lumille gave a small shake with her head.

'We'll you have that in common with Vegeta, when it comes to talking about the past you lose your words, but don't worry I'm already used to it." She said giving Lumille a big wink making lumillego scarlet in the face.

' I know why don't you go take a warm bathe while Vegeta wakes up, I think you should fit in some of my cloths' she hadn't even wait for an answer. She grabbed Lumille by the hand and dragged her upstairs to the bathroom.

'Leave the door unlocked I'll be right back with some clean cloths' bulma said closing the bathroom door behind her.

Lumille slipped of her dress of and stepped in the shower , Bulma came back 10 min later (she had stopped to check on Vegeta) she walked into the shower and found Lumille sitting in the corner her hands wrapped around her knees.

'Are you ok' bulma asked stretching out her hand, her lightly touched Lumilles skin, at the touch Lumille tensed up. Buma felt a shock like static electricity but 1000 times stronger and got sent flying backwards. Bulma covered the back of her head with her hands expecting to hit the bathroom wall, she came into contact with something much softer than she had expected, she opened her eyes and looked up ,Vegeta was standing behind her he had caught her.

Vegets brushed bulma off.

'What did you do to me woman' he screamed at the Lumille.

'Answer me woman' he screamed at the cowering woman, Vegeta who had little patience to begin with walked up to her and pulled her up by an arm.

'Vegeta' came bulma's voice from behind him.

'Let her go' bulma was holding vegeta's arm, 'she's here to explain'

Vegeta's grip lossend but didn't let go.

'Tell me are they real' vegeta said in a strong but calm voice.

Lumille stopped shaking and looked Vegeta in the eyes.

'Those memories are as real as your own flesh'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Lumille's story( part 1 )

(A/N) hey guys this is Prizz reporting from her desk XD, I would like to apologize for how shitty the last chapter was, I'm going to fix all of them as soon as I'm done with the whole story, if I start now I won't ever finish. I hope that the last chapter was at least followable (is that even a word o.O) As for this chapter I'm am purposely chopping it up into two pieces because I just hate long chapters, I prefer short and sweet.

Disclaimer; I have jet to buy the right to DB, DBZ and DBGT, im working on it tho :P so ya'll know blablabla R&R u know the rest by now…..

So on to the story====

Bulma stood against the wall outside the bathroom replaying the events of that evening in her head, trying to make sense of it all.

From what she had gathered in the small conversation she had had with Lumille and what KaiOo shin had told her she could conclude only this ; She was someone very important to Vegeta , or at least he was to her, and she didn't have much time here on earth.

The odd thing was that when Goku had been given leave from heaven he had only gotten 24hours and Lumille didn't sport and halo like Goku had.

Bulma sighed. every question she thought she had answered brought up at least 10 more complicated ones.

*Well who am I to judge the workings of the other world* she tought to herself.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she noticed Vegeta standing at the end of the hallway, he too was deep in thought, sweat dripped from his forehead and all his muscles tensed.

Her piercing stare made Vegeta turn to look at her.

He didn't say anything but he wore a look that said , I'm in no mood to talk. Vegeta turned around and stalked off to the kitchen, she could hear him walking to the kitchen followed by him busying himself with coffee, one of the habits he had picked up on earth.

It took lumille a whole 20 min to get ready. Bulma had handed her a towel and some PJ's. Dressed like this she didn't look much different than any other person you could see walking down the street, but she was still more beautiful than any model Bulma had seen in a magazine. Something about her made Bulma think of Aphrodite or Venus as she was also called, Even Bulma who was certain of her orientation couldn't help but feel an odd attraction to the girl.

'this way' Bulma said pointing to the kitchen.

'Vegeta is in a foul mood so I don't think it prudent to make him wait'

Lumilles face went from looking like a portrait to an expressionless statue. They walked in silence to the kitchen.

Vegeta was sitting at the top step of the stairs, the door was open to let in the cool breeze of spring, he was in desperate need of some fresh air . He wished he could just fly off into the sky and let out his anger far from civilization. he held onto the cup of coffee with two hands, he hadn't taken a sip but holding it kept his hands busy.

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway but stayed in his position, he was going to play it 'cool' he chuckled inwardly at the word, one of the little things he had picked up from trunks.

Bulma cleared her trough from behind him, he turned around to find Lumille sitting on a chair, her face was set in a trained look of calmness he knew all too well, her eyes were cold as ice.

'so woman what the fuck is this all' he said his voice calm, somehow that made his words feel more menacing.

'I came here just for that' she started.

Of the many things in the universe Vegeta hated the past was the one hated the most.

'Who I am is a question easily answered .How and why I am here make for a long story, and the reason I am here to tell it to you'

'I was born Acta Lumille ,on the 2 year of our king Vegeta the 3rd. Acta is the title given to what in this world they would call a priestess ' she said looking over at Bulma.

Lumille got up and walked to the door that was still open she looked at the moon that now was its normal silver color, she closed her eyes taking in the light of the moon, in the light of the moon she looked like a different person her hair shimmer in the light of the moon as she stood there it seemed to change like glowing in soft shades of gold. She turned her eyes that were the color of rain had changed to become the color of emeralds deep and defiant. Bulma let out a small gasp jumping to her feet.

' You don't transform …into the giant monkey' bulma let out in a gasp

' I had forgotten since I has been years since I last saw it happen, but saiyans transform when they see the full moon! '

'That is true, but I'm no ordinary saiyan. It's what saved me from one Hell but threw me in the path of another'

Bulma glimpsed over to Vegeta, he was sitting in his chair eyes closed and arms crossed, listening intently, when she stopped talking he opened his eyes and gave her a sign that she had to keep on talking.

' I'm sure you know the legend of the super-saiyan, or at least part of it. I will tell you the story like it was originally passed down and you will come to understand my fate, and the way I carved for myself '

And so she started in a melodic voice " a long time ago, when the moon and the stars of our home planet were still young, we saiyans shared our planet with a different race. an eternal war had been raging between the two races, causing much distruction and dwindeling food supplies. One day a troop went to search for food at the foot of a mountain. The mountain was known as sacred ground a place where the gods lived and none could leave with their lives, at the foot of that mountain ran a river clear with water from the springs high above. One night as the men camped in the woods close to the river, Asan the son of the chieftain wandered into the woods and didn't return. The men gave him for dead and returned to the village with their spoils, months passed and all had forgotten Asan.

Until one night many months after Asan had left 2 strangers walked into the village , there cloths not the roughly shaped animal skins like the saiyans wore, but soft and light like spun clouds.

the man removed his hood and they noticed it was Asan the son of their chieftain, he told them the story on how he had found the daughter of the gods bathing in a spring in the woods and had taken her as his wife, at first no one believed him so Asan commanded the woman to remove her cloak, she was nothing like the saiya-jin or like the denu-jins they shared the planet with, he hair was the color of moon dust and her eyes the color of a clear spring. ' she recited

'that is the part that many have forgotten, the next part I'm sure u know'she said nodding at vegeta

'from the union of Asan and Lumille came one son, he was the strongest warrior of the tribe on nights of full moon he would transform into a giant ape and in battle into a golden warrior, fierce and compassionless. From him is that we saiyans descend giving us the power to transform with the moon, but only Lumille will birth a Super- saiyajin'

'Lumille is the goddess of the Saiyans'

' I was born with her likeness, it redeemed me from being just a Woman, my father saw my birth as the signal of the coming of a super saiyan. So I was kept a secret'

'To a warrior race to have a Cum Ete with my power level was a disgrace.'

'Ete cum vegeta said in surprise but... that is impossible. Vejita-sei had no Princess' was all Vegeta could get out, knocking his chair down as he stood up.

'None that the King, Our father , would have admitted to'

'How so, wouldn't a kingdom be happy at the birth of a Princess'

'No they wouldn't, and Vegeta is too young to know this, Vejita-sei was a planet stolen from a much weaker but technologically more advanced race, when our first king made the move from our dying home planet to vejita-sei he took with him only the strongest of the race leaving behind those he deemed an embarrassment to the saiya-jin race behind. On vejita-sei there was a ratio of 3 men to 1 women. Even so women were of little importance, only high level ones were allowed to be mother of warriors, the weak ones were brought up to be slaves of the high arches or the night companions of the soldiers.

So you would understand that me being a woman was a disgrace to a king who had yet to have a ruling prince, and even more so one with a power level like mine.'

' But my destiny was different…. '

A/N so guys I'm going to leave this chapter here, I'm such a tease.

I really do hope this chapter is better than the last one, this chapter and the next are really to set a foundation to the rest of the story. I also hopes this answers some questions, and raises many more, muahahahahaha.

Anyways thanks for reading my story and little rant's and I welcome all criticism and speculation, u never know I might steal some idea's.

Thanks one more.

~Prizz1989


End file.
